He's Your Baby
by ShininStarzz
Summary: Andy likes his step brother Oli more than he should and is a relationship with said step brother, but Andy's guilt is catching up with what he believes to be an incestuous relationship. Can Oli salvage their relationship, or has the flame burnt out for good? [Biersykes]


**He's Your Baby**

**Andy likes his step brother Oli more than he should and is a relationship with said step brother, but Andy's guilt is catching up with what he believes to be an incestuous relationship. Can Oli salvage their relationship, or has the flame burnt out for good?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Oli Sykes, Andy Biersack or any other famous person who may appear. Andy and Oli are not related in any shape or form. This is just my twisted fangirlness forming an idea to try and kill my writers block. I own the plot, that's all! :D**

_**-THIS IS A REPOST!-**_

**-Kat**

* * *

_[Andy]_

I lay curled up next to Oli. His hands tangled in my long dyed-black, as I traced his bare, tattooed chest. I fell in love with him so long ago, back when I was 15, he was 19, and my mother and his father were only dating. That same year they became engaged and then became a married couple on September 15th.

Now I'm 19 and Oli's 23, he's my brother for fuck's sake! Yet he's also the man I love, and the man I'm in a relationship with. Yes, relationship. I'm in a relationship with my older brother. Call me sick, but me and Oli aren't related. His dad, Nicholas, didn't adopt me, because I asked him not to, and he understood that. No one can replace my daddy. My daddy, Brock, who lives all the way in Cincinnati, Ohio... But anyway, me and Oli! So we're not related, so it's not incest, yet my stupid conscious keeps telling me otherwise.

_This is wrong! He's your brother! Stop!_

I groaned. _Stupid motherfucking conscious..._

"Are you okay honey?" Oli asked me, his hands still running through.

"Yeah, Oli, I'm fine." I lied, burying my face in his chest.

"Andy..." He said. Oli always knew when I was lying. "Baby, don't lie to me."

"I'm not!" I said (muffled against his chest.)

"Andrew." He said.

"Oliver." I mocked, whining (still muffled.)

"Andrew, stop lying to me. I know you're not fine." He said.

I lifted my head. "Oli..." I said. "I... I'm fine, I just-"

"You just what Andy?"

"I just d-don't know if we should be doing this..." I hung my head.

"Andy! Please, not this again!" Oli said sitting up. He threw the covers off, standing in nothing but boxers and sweats. "Stop with this fucking doubt, already!"

"Oli you're my brother!" I defended. "It's wrong!"

"Wrong my fucking arse! We aren't fucking related!" He yelled.

"Quit yelling at me!" I yelled back.

_Hypocritical much, BatBoy?_

I groaned. "Stop it!"

It was directed at myself, but Oli still thought I was whining at him.

"Fine!" He yelled. "I'll fucking stop! I'll stop kissing you! I'll stop touching you! I'll stop bloody loving you if that will make you fucking happy!"

I stared in shock as Oli slammed the door shut and left me in his room, his bed, alone. I pulled the covers tight around me and I cried into the pillow. When I couldn't cry anymore, I just laid there, wondering where Oli was- whether he was still even in the house- and how the hell I'd managed to fuck up the relationship with the only man I've ever truly loved. 

* * *

_[Oli]_

I guess what pissed me off was the fact that Andy claimed to love me, yet he was still going through a phase of doubt. I love Andy and I know he loves me too, so why does he keep doing this.

I was his first kiss. I was his first hand/blow job. I was the man who took his virginity. I remember that night so well...

_"Andy... Baby, are you sure?"_

_"Y-yeah, I'm sure Oli. F-fuck me... Please, take my virginity..." He whined._

_"Mmm, I'm gonna fuck that hole of yours. I bet you're fucking tight baby..."_

_I lubed myself up, and gently pushed inside. Andy hissed in pain. "Oli, ow! It hurts"_

_"Shh, baby, it'll all get better. I promise." I whispered, before slamming my lips to his._

I sighed. Maybe yelling at Andy wasn't the best idea, I mean I heard him crying!

_Fuck, this is not my day..._

I opened the door to the bedroom and found my Andy curled up in the covers. I sighed.

"Andy?"

His body tensed and I sighed again. I removed the cover and gently slipped in next to him. I brought the cover over us and wrapped my arms around his waist. He stiffened even more, so I began nuzzling his neck, as that's always had a calming effect.

"Andy... Honey, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I yelled at you baby, you know I didn't mean what I said. I love you, you know that."

Andy turned his body, so his face was facing my chest, before he looked up at him shyly. "Oli, I... I'm sorry too."

I shook my head, "Don't be. It's okay Andy."

"I love you Oli," Andy smiled.

"I love you too Andy. I love you so much sweetie." I whispered, before I kissed him and genlty parted his lips with my tongue. Our tongues massaged together, and I slipped one hand into the sweats he was wearing. I felt the lacy material of his thong, and I slipped my hand inside. His breathing quickened and so did my pace.

He moaned loud into my mouth. I pulled away and began sucking on his collarbone, determined to leave my mark. His long, slender leg wrapped around my waist as he slowly began humping me.

"Andy, fuck!" I yelled as my dick hardened.

"Oli... Ohhhhhhhh, yes! Faster! Fuck!"

I moaned as I quickened my hand. Andy stopped humping me, and instead used one hand to toss me off, and the other to caress my arse.

"A-Andy." I moaned as I ejaculated. (Yes, I cum quick! Problem? No? Good.)

"Oli... Fuck!"

My baby came on my hand, which I then licked off, because I love my baby's cum. He snuggled into my chest, as we came off our post-orgasmic high.

"Soooooo... Shower?" I suggested.

Andy giggled. "Okay."

He kissed me slowly, but lovingly. "I love you Oli."

"I love you too, sweetie, I love you too." I said, kissing his forehead.

_Time for Round Two..._

* * *

**WARNING: Flame reviews will be used to make toast.**


End file.
